Family Drama
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Danny goes to the Winchesters after a fight with his brother. Dean says something that pisses off the already angry half-archangel who has no problem taking his anger out on said Winchester, or at least tries to anyway. Least to say, Gabriel is not a happy camper.


**Tomorrow is a school day and I really wanted some daddy!Gabriel!**

**It might make little to no sense but I hope you enjoy it any way!**

* * *

Danny had been having a bad day to begin with. Jack was no where to be seen and neither of the twins really did well without the other near by. He couldn't reach him and when he did Jack would snap at him to leave him alone and hung up. They had gotten into an argument, if you simply had to know, and had gone their separate ways.

And he wasn't sleeping at night. It wasn't like he tried not to, he just couldn't.

So he was tired and pissed, not the best combination for a child of Gabriel.

Everyone had no idea why they always went to the Winchesters after an argument, but it happened. Dean had been lifting a beer to his mouth and next thing he knew someone was pulling it out of his hand and there was a flash of brunette waves as the other beings head tilted backwards after haven taken a large swig. Imagine his surprise when he saw who it was, even though it shouldn't have been as surprising as he was making it out to be.

Danny may be well over a hundred years old but he retained the body of a sixteen year old boy. Him and Jack both. Speaking of which..

"Where's you twin?"

Danny ignored him and tried to snatch the bottle back. However Dean was faster and Danny was left glaring at his forehead.

"Where's your pea in a pod?"

"We got into a argument so fuck off!"

The response was one that surprised Dean. While it took a lot and a good amount of time to anger any of Gabriel's children, it was still completely possible. This time it seemed to be the case. Danny was the calm and quite one usually, but that also made him a living time bomb.

"About what? Kid I unders-"

"You know nothing! So shut your dumbass mouth up mud monkey! And it doesn't really matter in the long run does it! Its none of your fucking business!"

Dean knew it wasn't a very well thought out idea, but he wasn't one to take being talked to in such a way silently. Oh no, he did what others had gotten blown to pieces doing. He thrust his hand out and grabbed Danny by the collar, pulling the teen closer to his face.

Big mistake.

Danny went off the handle. He grabbed Dean's wrist, his hand burning with fury, smoldering whatever skin his hand touched the instant contact was made. Dean screamed in agony as he tried to pull his wrist away only to have Danny's grip tighten. He reached out with his other hand, into thin air, and pulled a blue dagger out of whatever pocket he reached out in to.

He was going to carve the human like a bird on Thanksgiving.

"Daniel Shane Nolan, you touch him with that dagger and you won't sit right for a year"

Daniel either ignored the voice or didn't hear it, most likely the first one, and the glowing dagger dipped dangerously close to Dean's heart. The hunter could feel the beating of that vital organ begin to slow down and then speed up, like it couldn't decide what to do.

"You wanna play with the big boys ground sniffer?"

Dean screamed.

And then it was over.

Danny's eyes widened in shock as a hand closed around his, as it led the dagger away and back into the pocket dimensions, as it reached out and healed the screaming hunter and then grabbed the back of his hoodie. He recognized the grace behind him, the aura of the being, and they were not a happy camper at the moment.

Daddy was here.

Gabriel pulled the struggling boy across the room. He couldn't believe the audacity his kid had. To blatantly ignore him! Then to try and harm one of His favorite creations! If that had been him in Danny's shoes, lets just say He was a firm 'spoil the child spare the rod' type of father.

Danny stuggled against his fathers hold. This wasn't fair! The human had been asking for it! He couldn't do this! Not here of all places!

"Daddy! NO! I'm sorry!"

"Oh you will be kid, I can promise you that!"

Gabriel sat down on the edge of the bed and threw the teenager over his knee. Lets just say he didn't waste time in letting his hand show how angry he was. Danny was left a sobbing mess a mere three minutes later. Dean long sense healed and watching awkwardly wanting nothing more then to turn way (which he did) as Danny got his behind handed to him.

When Gabriel finally did stop, Danny had been reduced to sobs and choking apologies, all was forgiven. He pulled the brunette teenager off his knee and into his arms. Shushing the left over sobs until Danny was simply hiccuping.

"I-I'm so-sorry daddy"

Gabriel looked down, kissed his forehead, and tightened his arms around his boy.

"I know little guy, I know"

Danny smiled a teary smile and wiped his face on Gabriel's shirt, the rumbling of a chuckle jostling his head.

"Go to sleep baby, nobody likes it when you guys are grumpy"

"But..."

"Jackie's with Luci right now, safe and sound"

"But..."

"Yes Danny I will stay, now shut yours eyes and mouth and go to sleep"

Danny snuggled further into his grip and did as he was told. Gabriel kissed his hair one more time before he fell asleep.

He hated his family, but loved them at the same time

* * *

**Sooo? What did you think?**


End file.
